This invention pertains to apparatus, with fingerlike appendages, for grasping objects and more particularly concerned with such apparatus actuated by remote mechanical control.
In many applications, such as placement and removal of components from printed circuit boards, it is desirable to hold a workpiece during an operation, such as soldering or desoldering. One object of the present invention is to provide means for grasping workpieces with remotely controlled fingers. Another object is to provide such apparatus where two pairs of fingers may be controlled independently with one hand control.